


What will it take for you to put me first for once?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Affair era, Canon Compliant, M/M, aaron and his feelings, it's more about emotions really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robert cancels their plans again, this is how Aaron feels about it.





	What will it take for you to put me first for once?

“ _What will it take for you to put me first for once?”_ \- the question was on his tongue, he wanted to shout it in his face so bad. He was ready to do it, but then... he thought about the truth. The cold hearted bloody truth. Who is he really? Demanding more attention? He's a nobody, just someone he's having fun with. But it was so hard to admit that. Even to himself. So no matter how bad he wanted to demand an answer to that question, he couldn't ask it. Not now. Not in this moment. Robert cancelled their plans... again, and he couldn't even be offended about it. He had no right to. So instead he shrugged his shoulders and said – “It's alright, not like it was important anyway.” - Of course it was bloody important, and maybe he was on the verge of crying but he wouldn't give Robert the satisfaction.

 

“Hey, I'm sorry, but Lawrence said I had to go. I tried everything to get out of it you know.” - he said stepping closer. They were at the scrapyard in the middle of the day, and Robert acted like he didn't care.

 

“What are you doing? Someone might see us.” - said Aaron panicking.

 

“They won't. Come on, let me kiss you. It's the minimum after I had to cancel tonight.” - he whispered as he leaned closer to him. Aaron didn't say a word, just let it happen. Robert's lips on his was a feeling he could never get tired of. - “I'll make it up to you.”

 

“Sure.” - he said with a half smile. He didn't believe him.

 

“I mean it. I'd rather be with you, you know.” - smirked Robert pressing a kiss to his exposed neck. Aaron didn't want to admit but even the slightest bit of affection from Robert got him weak in the knees. - “Are you free tomorrow?”

 

“What?” - he asked surprised.

 

“I promise you, I'm gonna take you out.”

 

“And you're not gonna cancel last minute?” - he regretted the question but Robert only smiled at him before he licked his lips.

 

“No, whatever meeting they want me attend to, it's not gonna happen tomorrow. I promise, alright?” - Aaron didn't know if he should believe him, even if his heart has decided the answer already.

 

 


End file.
